Barbarian King
__NOEDITSECTION__ "The Barbarian King is the toughest and meanest Barbarian in all the realm, whose appetite for Dark Elixir has caused him to grow to a giant size. He can attack enemy villages or guard your village." ---- ---- *'Summary' IT sucks i caant even get this dickgead *'Offensive Strategy' **Never deploy it you cant win with it *'Defensive Strategy' **Teven gobling can kill this shit ---- *'Against a Barbarian King' **blH BAŮKSJIAHISA ---- *'History' **He was introduced in the 10/1/13 update, with 30 levels. **The 23/5/13 update added the levels 31-40 for the newly added Town Hall 10, and decreased his upgrade time, regeneration time and upgrade costs on some levels. **The 29/1/14 update added the Iron Fist ability. **The 7/3/14 update reduced the effect of the Rage Spell on the King by 20%, but the Iron Fist ability recovers some health and summons more Barbarians. **The 16/9/14 update has halved the regeneration time relative to before that update (up to level 30). **The 24/5/16 update additionally decreased the regeneration time of all levels relative to before that by a significant amount. **The 19/12/16 update added levels 41-45 for the Barbarian King, and decreased his upgrade costs at levels 31-40. ---- *'Trivia' **IT SUKS AS FUCKKKK | 15m | 1 | 22,500 | 2d 12h | 8 |- | 7 | 135 | 162 | 191 | 1,971 | 16m | 1 | 25,000 | 3d | 8 |- | 8 | 137 | 164.4 | 193 | 2,020 | 17m | 1 | 30,000 | 3d 12h | 8 |- | 9 | 140 | 168 | 196 | 2,071 | 18m | 1 | 35,000 | 4d | 8 |- | 10 | 143 | 171.6 | 244 | 2,123 | 19m | 2 | 40,000 | 4d 12h | 8 |- | 11 | 146 | 175.2 | 247 | 2,176 | 20m | 2 | 45,000 | 5d | 9 |- | 12 | 149 | 178.8 | 250 | 2,230 | 21m | 2 | 50,000 | 5d 12h | 9 |- | 13 | 152 | 182.4 | 253 | 2,286 | 22m | 2 | 55,000 | 6d | 9 |- | 14 | 155 | 186 | 256 | 2,343 | 23m | 2 | 60,000 | 6d 12h | 9 |- | 15 | 158 | 189.6 | 305 | 2,402 | 24m | 3 | 65,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 16 | 161 | 193.2 | 308 | 2,462 | 25m | 3 | 70,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 17 | 164 | 196.8 | 311 | 2,523 | 26m | 3 | 75,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 18 | 168 | 201.6 | 315 | 2,586 | 27m | 3 | 80,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 19 | 171 | 205.2 | 318 | 2,651 | 28m | 3 | 85,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 20 | 174 | 208.8 | 369 | 2,717 | 29m | 4 | 90,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 21 | 178 | 213.6 | 373 | 2,785 | 30m | 4 | 95,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 22 | 181 | 217.2 | 376 | 2,855 | 31m | 4 | 100,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 23 | 185 | 222 | 380 | 2,926 | 32m | 4 | 105,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 24 | 189 | 226.8 | 384 | 2,999 | 33m | 4 | 110,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 25 | 193 | 231.6 | 438 | 3,074 | 34m | 5 | 115,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 26 | 196 | 235.2 | 441 | 3,151 | 35m | 5 | 120,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 27 | 200 | 240 | 445 | 3,230 | 36m | 5 | 125,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 28 | 204 | 244.8 | 449 | 3,311 | 37m | 5 | 130,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 29 | 208 | 249.6 | 453 | 3,394 | 38m | 5 | 135,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 30 | 213 | 255.6 | 511 | 3,478 | 39m | 6 | 140,000 | 7d | 9 |- | 31 | 217 | 260.4 | 515 | 3,565 | 40m | 6 | 144,000 | 7d | 10 |- | 32 | 221 | 265.2 | 519 | 3,655 | 41m | 6 | 148,000 | 7d | 10 |- | 33 | 226 | 271.2 | 524 | 3,746 | 42m | 6 | 152,000 | 7d | 10 |- | 34 | 230 | 276 | 528 | 3,840 | 43m | 6 | 156,000 | 7d | 10 |- | 35 | 235 | 282 | 589 | 3,936 | 44m | 7 | 160,000 | 7d | 10 |- | 36 | 239 | 286.8 | 593 | 4,034 | 45m | 7 | 164,000 | 7d | 10 |- | 37 | 244 | 292.8 | 598 | 4,135 | 46m | 7 | 168,000 | 7d | 10 |- | 38 | 249 | 298.8 | 603 | 4,238 | 47m | 7 | 172,000 | 7d | 10 |- | 39 | 254 | 304.8 | 608 | 4,344 | 48m | 7 | 176,000 | 7d | 10 |- | 40 | 259 | 310.8 | 673 | 4,453 | 49m | 8 | 180,000 | 7d | 10 |- | 41 | 275 | 330 | 689 | 4,564 | 50m | 8 | 185,000 | 7d | 11 |- | 42 | 281 | 337.2 | 695 | 4,678 | 51m | 8 | 188,000 | 7d | 11 |- | 43 | 287 | 344.4 | 701 | 4,795 | 52m | 8 | 191,000 | 7d | 11 |- | 44 | 293 | 351.6 | 707 | 4,915 | 53m | 8 | 194,000 | 7d | 11 |- | 45 | 299 | 358.8 | 777 | 5,038 | 54m | 9 | 197,000 | 7d | 11 |} Iron Fist Ability For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. ---- Category:Troops Category:Heroes Category:Ground Troops Category:Dark Elixir